White and Fluffy
by ggroks1800
Summary: Jake & Bella are both sexually frustrated. What will happen on valentines day? Will Jakes dreams come true? Jacob POV, All human. JxB


**Disclaimer: If I was Stephanie Meyer, I would be getting payed for this shit!  
Just think about that.**

**This is a Jake and Bella lemon. All Human. No Edward, sorry Edward Fans.**

Jake P.O.V

Holy fuck work is stressful.

You have no idea how hard it is to be getting none around all your co-workers when they're all talking about the one night stand they had last night and how fucking tight she was.

But I'm not gonna push Bella for it anyway, she'll give it to me when she's ready. I've been thinking maybe tonight; because it's Valentine's Day, but I'm not gonna get my hopes up.

"Bells, I'm home Baby!" I called. That's bizarre, she's normally in the Kitchen, or watching TV.

"Jake? Come up here for a minute." She called to me from up the stairs.

I bounded up the stairs, swung the door open and there was my Bella sitting cross legged on our bed in what could be the sexiest lingerie I have ever seen. No Joke.

It was a silky, white halter neck, that crossed at the neck and Hung loosely on either side of her torso. And it didn't have any material in the centre, so it showed the beautiful skin of her flat stomach. I think she was wearing a matching g-string **(link on my profile).**

God the zipper in the front of my jeans is in the _wrong_ place right now, so I tried to adjust myself without her noticing, but I think she did, because she sauntered over to me and slammed her soft, plump lips to mine while stroking my dick through my jeans.

"Hey baby," she said, still stroking my erection "How was work?"

"Work?" I croaked "It was great, another client...um" I stuttered and she giggled.

She grabbed my tie and pulled me over to our California kind sized bed and pushed me down. She placed her lips on mine again while her hands travelled down the planes of my chest, until they got to the hem of my white button up and she started unbuttoning it. It was amazingly seductive somehow. She slid it off my shoulders and slid her lips down to the side of my neck, nipping and sucking the one spot. Marking me as hers, and I had no problem with that.

Once she was satisfied with her handiwork (mouth-y-work?) her lips travelled down my torso, tracing my abbs with her tongue.

"I've always loved your body, baby." She mumbled against my skin, then started down again.

Then she got to my belt, undoing it in one smooth motion and flinging it across the room. She undid the button, zipper and pulling my jeans off of my legs. I sighed as the restraints disappeared, my 8 inches creating a tent in my boxers.

"Mmm, I'm a boxers girl." She purred, her eyes magnetized to my bulge. "Isn't it good Charlie isn't home Jake? I bet he wouldn't approve of his baby girl doing this."She winked at me then, excruciatingly slowly, she pulled down my boxers. When they were down at my ankles I kicked them off. She sniggered.

"Eager, Jake?"

I chuckled nervously. "A little."

"Don't be nervous Jake, we give each other everything, first kisses, first dances, and now...I'm giving you me."

And with that, she lowered her mouth to my cock, her eyes never leaving mine.

Holy mother fucker! Her hot wet little mouth felt fucking amazing on my prick. Her tongue was working the tip and I could feel her relaxing throat, then she grabbed my hips and deep-throated me, her nose touching my stomach.

"Holy fuck Bella!" I was virtually hyperventilating then she started bobbing up and down, using her tongue in all the right ways, milking me.

"Bella" I groaned, "I'm gonna cum!" she smiled and quickly detached herself to whisper,

"Cum in my mouth Jake." When she lowered her head back it only took a couple bobs pumps to get me to explode.

I moaned while she liked me clean.

"Yum, Jake you taste delicious." she said and smiled when my dick twitched. "Feel free to get more excited Jake, that was only the appetizer."

She went to take off her clothes, but I grabbed her wrists and laid her down on the bed.

"Bella you've had you fun, let me have mine." I murmured as I took off her top. Her breasts are absolutely wonderful, the perfect handfuls. Her nipples erect and just waiting to be sucked on. So I leaned down and took one in my mouth and let my hand massage the other.

She was moaning loudly when I swapped to give the other nipple equal attention.

"Mother fucker, Jake!" She moaned.

Then very slowly my mouth moved down her body to the top of her g-string. I pulled it down her smooth legs and I saw – and smelled – how wet she was.

"Oh Bella, baby. You're so wet for me." I groaned

"I'm always wet for you Jake" She moaned.

teasingly I licked her folds and pressed my thumb against her clit. She moaned so loud in response I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbours burst through the door to see who was dying. Slowly I pushed my tongue into her cunt and she started moaning even loader and bucking her hips. I started to rub circles on her clit and she came – screaming _my_ name – into my mouth. God she tasted good.

"Bella, you taste fucking amazing."

She pulled my lips to hers, trying to herself on my tongue.

"Fuck Bella, You're so sexy!" I grunted against her lips.

She slithered down my body, sitting on my stomach, my cock resting in her ass crack.

"Bella?" I asked warily "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure Jake. I'm the one who got dressed up."

She had a point there. So I flipped us over, and slid into her. I almost exploded right there, she was so fucking tight and warm.

She gasped and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Bella, Are you OK? Did I hurt you?" I went to pull out, but she stopped me, placing a hand on my arm.

"No it's ok," she said. "The first time always hurts."

I gasped "The first time?" I stuttered "I-I thought you a-and Edward would have."

She rolled her eyes. "No he didn't want to. I think he was gay. So you're my first Jake." She smiled, "I'm glad he didn't want to though Jake, I want you to be my first."

"His loss." I told her "He has no idea of what he's missing." She smiled at that

"I'm better now Jake, Please move!" She moaned.

I was hesitant at first, what if I hurt her again?

"Harder Jake!" She moaned. "Faster, Harder!"

So I started pounding into her at full speed.

"FUCK! Bella your pussy is so tight! I'm not going to last long." I moaned

"We have all night, Charlie's at Sue's." she moaned

"Thank god." I grunted

I didn't want to cum first, that shit didn't work for me, so I trailed a hand down to her clit.

"Jesus Chirst!" She screamed.

"No Bella, just me." I chuckled

I pressed against her clit harder and she flung her head back in extacy. Her walls clamped down around my cock, and she screamed.

"I'm Cumming JAKE! Cum with me baby!"

I trusted twice more before ejaculating inside of her and collapsing on her frame. I moved to get off of her but she stopped me.

"No don't. You're weight is comforting." She told me.

I chuckled. "Bells, I'll crush you."

I rolled off of her – much to her complaint – and pulled her to my chest, spooning her.

"Oh my god Bella, you're amazing!" I told her. She blushed.

"For a virgin, anyway." She said, and I shook my head, even though she couldn't see me.

"Don't be ridiculous, Bella. You are the best I've ever had." She just shook her head. "I'm serious." I nudged her. "Actually...I-um-I think I'm falling in love with you Bella." I confessed

"That's funny, because I _know_ I love you Jake" she countered

**Hope you liked it guys. If anyone has any ideas or want me to do a Bella and Edward lemon please say so.**

**Or if not just review anyway :P**

**Thanks! **

**xoxo  
Gossip Girl**

**Jks.**


End file.
